nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
A Perfect World
A Perfect World '''is a storyline written by PraYer. It is a set in alternate canon following the events of Origins, considering the events of Black Ops III and Black Ops 4 as non-canon. The story follows Primis after they have come in contact with the mysterious element 115 and freed a little girl from Agartha, realizing there is something bigger happening besides the Great War raging across the continent. Storyline TBA Maps Fatherland ''Fatherland'' is the first map in the storyline. It is set inside '''Waffenfabrik Koloss, a giant weapons factory located near the French-German border. As The Great War roars on, Richtofen turns his back on his former allies in 935, believing they are meddling with powers a threat to the entire world. Alongside his newfound partners, they head to the beating heart of the War Machine, intending to discover and destroy the Imperial WMD. Read more... Die Ruinenstadt Die Ruinenstadt is the second map in the storyline. It is set inside the eponymous Ruinenstadt, a German medieval walled city. Having dismantled the production line of Group 935, Primis goes directly after its members to prevent a rebuild. Intel from Dempsey tells them an American bombing took place at a walled city used as a fortress with the report stating unnatural activity in the aftermath, thus they head to the Ruined city to see what secrets it hides. Read more... Krieger im Herzen Krieger im Herzen is the third map in the storyline. Read more... GdH TBA ET TBA Gw TBA Weapons Perk-a-Colas Utilities Characters ---- Design 1) Adress balance issues *Make weapons all viable in some aspect with clear strats and niches. Don't have X be a superior/inferior version of Y. This can be achieved by making clear strengths and weakness, distinct identities and reduce overal number of weapons available. The state of wall weapons is something I'm currently looking at, as well as customization of all weaponry (though just like weapon selection, I don't want to add customization for the sake of having "more"). *Reassess perk balance, a.k.a. make Juggernog not the be-all, end-all crutch perk. Besides buffing/nerfing/changing other perks, design direction of perk strategies needs to be looked at, creating more diverse lineups besides "Jug/Speed/Double Tap/Free choice". I'm also experimenting with original ideas, but similarly to the weapons, I don't wnat to overload the perk options with subpar designs. 2) Create a more diverse playstyle selection *More ways to play a map, fight zombies and execute gameplan strats. While zombies grew strong with a relative repetitive gameplay loop, I want to add ways you can execute this gameplay loop without overcomplicating things or adding choirs to keep you busy. *Every map should be unique and makes you want to play that specific map. Every map should make an impression that makes you think that it is unlike any other and not Map of the Dead 2.0. *Increase late game curve. Right now at some point your points gather too fast and you can't spend it on anything. Even in my favourite maps, a powerful, max setup* is achieved too fast and easy or late game exists out of complex choirs made to drag out the playtime (they're fun once but after try 50 they're far too boring). I don't want to remove this invincible powertripping fantasy, I jst want to make sure it's only when the stars align so you keep engaged. *If this proves to be too radical of a change, I'll simply just add options to late game after completing your setup. ** = 4 perks, 2 PaP'd PaP weapons, all doors opened and utilities build (not completing EE's) 3) Write a deep, stylized storyline *I have always been a fan of zombies' complex storyline, but I think they dropped the ball hard in BO3 for multiple reasons. I'm going to take Origins as a starting point for my timeline (Hence Origins-timeline) and soft reboot the story (which was like pretty damn short lol) and ending. *As for thematics, I have always preferred science over fantasy; making something grounded/explainable, albeit implausible, is somethign I always strive for. In general, I'm quite similar to Bev in terms of interests and style, I could have written something in the spirit of CVX. However, I loved the dieselpunk aesthetics of Origins and also have enjoyed zombies distinct fantasy elements (because they sorta have a basis). Therefore I'll not completely ignore things like the Aether and Agartha (still traumatized by Samantha pronouncing it in Origins). I will still go out all with the dieselpunk, integrate some biopunk here and there and finish it with zombies-style supernaturalism. *P.S. if it wasn't clear I'm using Primis as the characters; I'd want to write OC's, but personally I'd be better off writing a new IP so I don't have constraints. Besides having these constraints in place also make it a bit easier to sort stuff out so win-win. *I can also say that, as of now, I got some mind-bending stuff that even I have trouble wrapping my head around. People who have known me longer should know I have always had an affinity for stuff like this. 4) Rectify the pain the German Language has suffered *Lul 5) Interact with others *I think Dead might've (knowing him) mentioned that he likes to put mentions/easter eggs of other people's stuff into his own. Not only do I also do that (a lot to compensate for the lack of my own creativity (lenny) ), I also like to integrate people in the creation process (and vice versa) to enrich the direction. I don't really know how this will play out but hit me up if you want to have a back-and-forth o/ *Similarly, if you have any questions or just random thoughts that you wanna bounce of me, never shy away from asking (AND I MEAN NEVER, I LOVE DOING IT). It can be related to my work, your work or just a general question (I can rant hours over design as I have done nothing else but study and research it over the last *checks date* 3 and a half years). Category:PraYer